Beauty and the Beast
by Everadus
Summary: In the past travels, Riku had come across the last relative on Ansem the Wise, and a romance stirs between them, but over time, their dream fades, and never again will the two reunite. Riku X OC


**I got the idea from listening to Nightwish's song "Beauty and the Beast" and this came out of it :D This really the first time I've ever written something sad, so please let me know how I did ^.^ and I do plan to make a happier plot to the two of them because Riku needs a girl :D**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the song. Though I wish I did.  
**

"_Remember the first dance we shared? Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?The night you left with a kiss so kind, Only a scent of beauty left behind."_

He still felt dirty at the remembrance of everything that had happened in the last year of being in the different worlds and then back home. The darkness, he knew would always be a part of him, not matter how long he lived.

Sora and Kairi had dragged him back to the Radiant Garden, because apparently, everything was back to normal there.

"It'll be fun Riku." King Micky said to him because he was hesitant to enter the great hall where a quiet symphony was mainly drained out because everyone was talking.

He watched as Sora ran around and introduced everyone to Kairi. He was pretty much a third wheel now. After not too long, everyone started dancing.

"Excuse me, Riku?" he heard a girl say behind him. He turned around to see a girl about his age, maybe younger, with black perfectly curled pig-tails and striking violet eyes. After a few seconds of thinking, he remembered her. Aria. The last known descendant from Ansem the Wise.

"Aria?" he asked her, and she nodded with a smile.

"You were the last person I expected to be here." she said. "But your look says it all." she said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her, without thinking.

"Sure." she responded, then they went and joined the crowd of couples dancing together.

When he was with her, he felt as if the darkness was swept away, and he felt...all in all, better.

Towards the end of the ceremony, he had introduced her to Kairi and Sora.

He remembered the ending of that night...

"I'll see you later?" he asked.

"I'll dream of it." she said, then kissed him and walked away, to her part of the palace.

_"Ah dear friend I remember the night. The moon and the dreams we shared. Your trembling paw in my hand, Dreaming of that northern land. Touching me with a kiss of a beast"_

She remembered it well. Not too long after, they had met up in the streets while the other two were aiming about. It was night as well then.

"The moons never been full here." she told him.

"Really?" he asked. "Its always noticeable when its full at home." he told her.

"So much for different worlds sharing the same sky." she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but somehow I know it is the same sky." he said, returning his gaze to the moon.

They sat in silence for a while. She rested her head onto his shoulder, and to her delight, his hand took hers. It seemed almost as if it were trembling. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her and kissed her.

_"I know my dreams are made of you, Of you and only for you. Your ocean pulls me under_

_Your voice tears me asunder. Love me before the last petal falls"_

Almost every night he was anywhere, his world, or hers, he would dream of her. It wasn't unusual at all for him. She made him so much happier for some reason that he didn't know of. Some days he would just ditch school (although both Sora and Kairi worried about him, he would tell them he was fine), and sit to watch the ocean, almost as if it was made of her voice calling to him. And slowly, before he knew it, he knew he was in love. He suddenly recalled when he was back with Belle and the Beast, trying to free Kairi, but for a different reason because Maleficent had taught him everything wrong. It was just like that. He only had, or could stand, so much time to find out she loved him back. Almost as if in the back of his head, he had a rose that one by one, the petals were falling off.

_"As a world without a glance Of the ocean's fair expanse. Such the world would be_

_If no love did flow in thee, But as my heart is occupied, Your love for me now has to die_

_Forgive me I need more than you can offer me."_

She ran to her room crying. She knew that if she were with Riku, she's be so much happier, but not everyone had forgiven him quite yet, and almost too many people in the world were nervous about the new king of the Radiant Garden would be. Although the entire population loved Aria to bits, they needed a male heir. Her heart swelled with her love for Riku, but also with the feeling of despair. She knew that for the well-being of Radian Garden, her love for him would have to die. She cried out once more and fell unconscious saying these words "forgive me, Riku..."

_"Didn't you read the tale Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?. Don't you know this tale_

_In which all I ever wanted I'll never have For who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

Somehow, he felt as though the last petal had fallen, and he would never be able to be with her. He wished so hard that real life fairy-tales happened, although he knew it had happened with his two best friends, who he knew would never desert him. He quickly forced himself to accept this fact; that he could never have her, and fell in to despair as well.

However cold the wind and rain, I'll be there to ease up your pain. However cruel the mirrors of sin. Remember beauty is found within

Deep in her thoughts in her unconscious state, she felt as though a part of her would always be there, no matter what, for him. She desired so bad to be the one to make him happy forever, and tell him the most important piece of advice that she had given him before; beauty lies within.

_"...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..."_

He sat there, out in the rain, his silver hair sticking to his skin, dripping with the water that fell from the sky, and heaved a sigh, knowing that whoever else life may give him, she'll always be the one he desired. Though he'd never know that she gave the reign to someone else, and passed away that night. Of grief. He was the only one she'd ever desire.


End file.
